real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
This is Some Good Old Fashioned Revenge
is the third episode of Survivor: Isla Del Sol. Summary Tarija Everyone walks back into camp after tribal and Jenny is silent, shocked about the vote. Jenny thanks Nevaeh for being a snake and then she lays down in the shelter so nobody sees that she's crying. Nevaeh gets offended and tells Jenny not to call her a snake and Jenny says she's just calling it how it is. Nevaeh asks how she's a snake and Jenny says she went against the girls alliance twice and was ready to vote out Kel both times until he manipulated her. Nevaeh says she makes her own decisions and Jenny laughs. Kel and Nevaeh are talking and Kel says they need to make sure Gary is loyal to them. Nevaeh says that Kel could manipulate him since he's probably the type of old guy to be forever loyal and the two laugh. Kel walks up to Gary and the two talk a lot and Kel mentions how much he values loyalty in life and Gary says he's the same way. Kel says he's loyal to Gary no matter what and Gary says he feels the same about Kel and that he wouldn't go against him no matter what. Jenny is sitting alone on the beach, having not talked to anybody all day, and Daniel sees her and feels bad. Daniel walks over to his cooking station and Caden sits beside him and asks what he's doing. Daniel says he doesn't like how Jenny has been isolated and he wants to make her feel better. Daniel makes a nice meal for Jenny and brings it down to the beach. Jenny is confused and says it's not the normal time for a meal and Daniel says he only made this for her so she could feel a bit better. Jenny gets emotional and thanks Daniel, saying she has felt so alone all day and him doing that just made her day. Daniel hugs Jenny and apologizes that the game has gone the way it has and Jenny says she's fine with how it has gone strategically but it's hard having no friends. Daniel says he and Caden will be her friends and she thanks him for checking up on her. Potosi Destiny and Sydney are together and talking about the game. Sydney says he having the idol is a huge game changer for them and Destiny agrees, saying she's a bad ass for that and Sydney chuckles. Sydney says she wants to target someone like Jorge since everybody would be shocked to see the golden boy go premerge and Destiny says that she loves that idea. Sydney asks if they're the villains of the season and Destiny says they're the innocent underdogs everyone loves and the two laugh together. Naomi and Connie are cooking rice and tending to the fire and Naomi tells Connie to pour the rice in the pot for her. Connie grabs the rice but trips on a rock and spills some of the rice in the sand outside of the firepit. Naomi asks if she's dumb and Connie tells her to leave her alone, she just tripped. Naomi says to be more careful and the two girls start arguing with each other once again. Jorge hears and comes over and tells them to calm down and Jorge takes Connie down to the beach. Mac, Isaiah and Luke are talking and Mac is going on with his usual comic book tangents while Isaiah listens and Luke pretends to listen. Suddenly, Naomi storms up to them and says she's sick of Connie and the guys listen to her while she rants about Connie. Luke says she could always target Connie and Naomi says that would be petty of her but she might consider it. Challenge The challenge is played and Tarija wins immunity. Potosi will attend tribal council. Potosi The tribe gets back to camp feeling defeated. Right away, Sydney and Destiny go off to the woods together and talk about the vote. Sydney suggests they try to get Naomi to want Jorge out since Naomi hates Connie and Connie is close to Jorge. Destiny says that if they get Naomi to flip then the guys will probably flip and vote for Jorge and Sydney says it's worth a shot. Everyone except for Destiny and Sydney are together. Jorge says that they need to vote out Destiny or Sydney since they're so untrustworthy. Connie suggests Destiny since she did worse in the challenge and Naomi agrees, saying Sydney at least tried. Mac says that one of them could have an idol and Naomi says they're in the woods right now and they wouldn't still be looking if they already had it. Sydney is walking with Naomi and says she wants to discuss the vote. Sydney asks if Naomi dislikes Connie and Naomi says yes. Sydney asks if she wants to get revenge on Connie and Naomi says yes but she won't vote for her since she isn't a threat. Sydney says the best part is she won't have to. Sydney explains that if they vote for Jorge they get out the golden boy who will probably win, they damage Connie;s game, and they make her stay in the game without her only friend so she feels alone which would be great revenge. Naomi says that sounds very appealing and Sydney tells her to think about it since her and Destiny are on the bottom so they're two easy votes to take advantage of. Tribal Council Jeff asks Jorge how it feels losing for the first time and he says it's disappointed but most of the tribe did their best so he's proud of them. Jeff asks Connie why he says most of the tribe did their best and she says that Destiny gave up halfway through the challenge. Destiny says she is overweight, has given birth to three babies, and got tired from the challenge so she needed a break to not pass out from exhaustion or overheating. Jeff asks Naomi if Destiny is in trouble because of her challenge performance and she says she definitely could be since it was a factor in them losing. Destiny says she isn't the only person to blame and that the tribe lost as a whole and Sydney agrees with her, saying Connie barely helped out and Connie rolls her eyes. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Destiny. Jorge. That's one vote Destiny, one vote Jorge. Connie scoffs and rolls her eyes. Jorge. Destiny. That's two votes Jorge, two votes Destiny. Destiny looks bored. Jorge. Jorge and Connie both look surprised Jorge. Jorge sighs and Naomi smirks. Third person voted out of Survivor: Isla Del Sol... Jorge (6-2) Jorge nods and gets up to grab his torch. Connie is shocked while Sydney, Destiny and Naomi all chuckle to themselves. Naomi waves goodbye to Jorge who ignores her and gets his torch snuffed. Jorge walks out, disappointed, and Connie looks pissed. Votes Destiny voted Jorge: "See ya golden boy, it's you or me tonight and I don't plan to be some loser third boot. Not today, not tomorrow, and not the day after that. Bye." Isaiah voted Jorge: "I don't feel good about voting this way since you don't deserve to go but even if I voted Destiny it wouldn't make a difference so I'm not gonna put myself on the bottom of the tribe by being dumb." Luke voted Jorge: "This move is honestly hilarious, I love that the typical golden boy winner won't even get to make it to the swap this season." Mac voted Jorge: "Thanks for helping to build the shelter and uh... sorry for this. Luke and Naomi think it's smart and I really trust Luke so I'm gonna go with it." Naomi voted Jorge: "People say laughter is the best medicine, but they're wrong. Revenge is the best medicine, and this is some good old fashioned revenge on Connie. Hope she enjoys seeing her little island boy toy get voted out." Sydney voted Jorge: "This is the best chance I have at saving Destiny without using my idol so hopefully Naomi is blinded by hate and makes this move that would honestly be stupid for her game." Connie voted Destiny: "This vote is pretty obvious tonight, you have proven to the group that you're sketchy and perform poorly at challenges so you deserve to go before Sydney." Jorge voted Destiny: "You've done the worst in challenges on this tribe and you looking for idols with Sydney isolated you from the group from the very beginning." Final Words "I don't know... what just happened? I'm the strongest on the tribe but they voted me out over the weak and untrustworthy person... I don't get it. I hope Connie can survive without me and even take down Naomi for doing this because I already know she was the one who got the guys to flip." - Jorge, 14th Place